1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting handle, and more particularly to a light emitting handle for a vehicle, such as a car, a motorcycle or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vehicle, such as a car, a motorcycle or the like, has warning lights, such as headlights, taillights, turn signals or the like, so as to provide an indication effect to other people located adjacent to the vehicle. However, the conventional vehicle is not provided with any warning light at the two sides thereof, so that other people cannot clearly inspect passage of the vehicle, especially at the night or at a dark zone, thereby causing danger to other people passing by the vehicle.